1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to jigs and more particularly to jigs for positioning and guiding drill bits and methods for using such jigs to drill elongate holes without marring a surface of a metal work piece.
2. State of the Art
In the past, technicians installing security systems on doors have used line of sight to align a bit during hand drilling of a hole in a generally widthwise direction from a hinge area to a bolt area of a security door. Often this method of “eye-balling” has resulted in ruining or damaging the door by drilling through a front or rear surface of the door.